deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
The world of Espionage, the dark side (as in you can't see) of warfare. Several names have become synonomous with this kind of fighting. We have the face of those people in the right corner, the secret agent himself: James Bond. A man synonomous with spys themselves. Though.. will he have met his match in this category? Because in the other corner, we have a spy so unknown, that it is even in his name. That's right, in this corner, we have The Unknown Soldier, DC Comics' premier espionage agent, the man the American Government turned to if any nation needed to be spied upon. It's a fight of cloak and dagger, with maybe some straight out gunfights in between, which spy will be the Deadliest Warrior! James Bond James Bond '''is, without a doubt, one of the greatest espionage agents in the world. Bond works for MI6, the counter-intelligence branch of the British Secret Service. Although little is known about his personal history, he has performed special-ops missions across the planet, fighting against everyone from dictators and rogue agents to large-scale terrorist organizations and would-be world conquerors. Although he might seem a detached playboy at first glance, Bond is a trained killer, and is fully prepared for any task his country asks of him. Weapons |-| Long Range = vz. 58 *Weight: 6.4 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62 x 39mm *Fire Rate: 800 rpm *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Mid-Range = Sterling L2A3 *Weight: 6 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Feed System: 34-round magazine |-| Short Range = Walther PPK (Primary) *Weight: 1.3 lbs *Cartridge: .32 ACP *Feed System: 8-round magazine Smith & Wesson Centennial (Secondary) *Weight: 1.4 lbs *Cartridge: .357 Magnum *Feed System: 5-round cylinder |-| Melee = Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife *Length: 11.5 in *Double-edged The Unknown Soldier '''The Unknown Soldier was an unnamed youngman who joined the US Military alongside his brother Harry before Pearl Harbor. He and his brother were in the Phillipines when the Japanese invaded, in their foxholes one night when they were fighting off wave after wave of incoming Japanese when a grenade landed near their foxhole. Harry lept out and covered the grenade with his body. When it went off, Harry was killed and the Soldier's face was destroyed beyond recognition. His face was so destroyed, that he always has to wear special medicated bandages. He turned down a Medal of Honor, and volunteered to be 'the right man in the right place' that he heard his nation was needing. Over the course of his missions, he built up a supporting crew of Sergeant Chat Noire and an enemy informant known only as 'Sparrow.' His greatest Mission was during the Battle of Berlin, when the use of Vampiric Octopi had been approved for use against the Allies. In his own fashion, The Soldier infiltrated Hitler's Bunker, shot Hitler to death, and took Hitler's place, and ordered the Octopi not to be released. He then 'acted' as Hitler until the Russians were literally kicking the bunker door down, and 'committed' suicided. After 'Hitler' had committed suicide, The Soldier was working his way back to American lines, when (according to official documents) he was killed saving a little girl from a bomb blast. That, it turns out, was a half-truth. He had indeed saved the little girl, but the part of him dying was fabricated so The Unknown Soldier could disappear from the public eyes. According to the comics, The Unknown Soldier was active the later half of the 20th Century (though his activities post-WWII aren't really known), when he finally retired/died (again, another unknown factor). Then, the title of 'Unknown Soldier' has been handed down to other agents of the CIA. In his missions, as of to hid his bandages (which are pretty unique to him), the Soldier wears latex masks that can attach to his face firmly, yet still be pealed off fairly easily. The one great signal of the The Unknown Soldier... is when he is scratching the side of his face, where the mask attaches to his actual skin. In fact, he is so adept at disguises, that he can perfectly mimic anybody so well that even people who have worked with the person their whole lives can't even tell he's an imposter. He also has an extensive knowledge of military protocol, and he mostly specializes in espionage and counter-intelligence. Weapons |-| Long Range = M2 Carbine *Version of M1 Carbine able to use Full-Auto *Weight: 5.2 lbs *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Fire Rate: 850-900 rpm *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Mid-Range = M1A1 Thompson *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Short Range = Colt M1903 Pocket Hammerless *Weight: 1.5 lbs *Cartridge: .32 ACP *Feed System: 8-round magazine Browning Hi-Power *Weight: 2.2 lbs *Cartridge: .40 Smith & Wesson *Feed System: 10-round magazine |-| Melee = Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Extremely proficient in melee combat X-Factors The Unknown Soldier's experience as an Agent of the OSS and the CIA, alongside his short service in the infantry, give him an almost unparralelled resume when it comes to the edge of experience. Meanwhile, James Bond's experience in the Royal Navy Volunteer Reserves (where he rose to the rank of Commander), and his nearly perfect record with MI6, lifts Bond high over The Unknown Soldier. James Bond is no slouch when it comes as disguising himself from his enemies, when he wants to of course. Whether it be a fancy dinner party, or the slums of some unnamed city, James always manages to not stick out.. until he starts asking quesitons and 'making noise' as they say. Meanwhile, the Unknown Soldier is an expert at disguises. He is so good, that the people who have spent their entire lives around the person can't tell that it is, in fact an imposter. James Bond has shown himself to not be afraid of getting into hand-to-hand combat with an enemy, as he usually ends up having to fight some enemy henchmen (like Oddjob or Jaws) in some shape, form, or fashion of hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, The Unknown Soldier is no slacker when it comes to fighting others with his hands or objects he has with him, being ranked as an 'Advanced' on DC's hand-to-hand combat scale. The Unknown Soldier tends to do most of his fighting within Pistol or melee range. Not that he isn't any good with ranged weapons, in fact he's been shown to be a fairly good shot, it's just that he appears more comfortable with pistols and hand-to-hand combat, which don't require as much marskmanship as longer range weapons. Meanwhile, James Bond has exclusively used his fair share of Sniper Rifles to pick off enemies before they can get to him, and even uses great marksmanship when using his short range weapons. James Bond is shown not to panic or get nervous while under fire from the enemy or when stuck in extreme situations that would make most normal people wet their pants. Though, the movies Goldfinger and Diamonds are Forever are basically movie length revenge missions that aren't exactly assigned by MI6, which can sometimes get in the way of good conduct. When the Japanese destroyed his face, The Unknown Soldier could of went on a World War II length vendetta mission to kill all the Japanese, but instead volunteered to be 'the right man in the right place' for the Allies, keeping a cool head and not letting his feelings or hatred get in the way of doing what the OSS or CIA assigned of him. General Notes #James Bond will not have heard of The Unknown Soldier (since he 'officially' died in 1945), and while The Unknown Soldier will have heard of James Bond (cause who hasn't?), but not know what he looks like. ##Though, James Bond and The Unknown Soldier will be able to contact MI6 and the CIA for information on each other should they need too. #This Sean Connery's James Bond #Even though this says Season Finale, I'm going to finish MoH vs. CoD before I really quit. Voting Rules #I'd rather you give me edges format in your votes, but I will accept a very well written paragraph if you give me one. Battle Prologue Abandoned Street, Berlin, Germany. This mission was fairly simple, at leat for Bond's standards. He was disguised as a go-between for a terrorist group who were making contact with a small time terrorist group based in East Germany. He'd been briefed that the real go-between had been delayed, and that he was to make as most of this oppurtunity as possible. Extract as much information as he could, and get out with as little violence as possible. He walked into the street, where a brown-haired man was sitting on a bench, apparently minding his own bussiness. Bond went and sat next to him, and then uttered some code-word he had been briefed on before taking the mission. It was right, as the man on the bench started talking and handing over information that was not originally intended for MI6. ---///---///--- BANG! BANG! The go-between gaped as he looked at a man who looked identically like him, and then fell to the ground, blood gushing out of several abdominal wounds. The man then holstered his Hi-Power as he started the direction the go-between had been heading. It took a bit of walking, but soon he reached the corner he needed to turn to reach his destination. He poked his head around the corner, and then jerked it back, and pressed himself against the wall. There is a second person there. He hadn't been informed of that. He redrew his Hi-Power, counted the rounds, before placing it back in his holster. He then turned the corner and walked out. Bond looked up at the man emerging. The go-between hadn't been so slow after all. He hadn't brought his PPK as that was his signature, so he had brought the S&W Centennial he kept, and stealthly moved a hand to the revolver. The man who was speaking to him looked up, and then at Bond, and then the man who was walking towards him. The walking man acted calmly as he approached, nodding politely at the both of them. Bond mind went racing, what should he do now? His cover was close to being blown, by no fault of his own at least. He had to think fast... but apparently the man beside him had other ideas... The man launched out of his seated position, yanking the document out of Bond's hands before aiming at him. He was going to squeeze a round off before the walking man swiftly drew his own handgun and fired three times, clipping the standing man once in the neck, and twice in the abdomen. As the man fell, the gun clattering from his hands; Bond rolled from his seat. He had maybe two seconds before the shooter adjusted and shot him, so he picked up the document from the pavement and made his escape. Masonry chipped and cracked as bullets impacted the walls around him, and he made a quick duck into an alley. He cooly drew his S&W Centenary, and chanced a look behind him. The man was framed by the alley entrance, there were flashes from his gun, and Bond's revolver thundered like a cannon in comparison. He ducked again, firing two quick shots, before darting down another way. His getaway car was very close... and he literally had to dive inside it. He jammed the gas, and it took off as bullets shattered the window.... Category:Blog posts